villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.
L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness) is a recurring antagonistic faction in the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. It is a villainous organization founded by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and led by Aloyse Von Roddenstein. They served as recurring antagonists of the series, later going on to serve as the major antagonists in the 2014 TV special Phineas and Ferb Save Summer. Role Nerdy Dancin' L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. made its on-screen debut when its name was established by Doofenshmirtz. In that episode, they had a meeting in which Norm made a large amount of potato salad for a pot luck picnic and press conference. When they realized that no press was present and they were at the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick filming in Danville, Doofenshmirtz resorted to redirecting them to the studios where the show was being held and take over the dance competition, seeing this as an opportunity to spread terror via television by announcing their existence. However, they failed on account of a combination of two things: their poor dancing skills and decisive intervention by Agent P, with the end result on their part was a disaster, as many of them - including Doofenshmirtz and his rival Rodney - were badly mauled and ended up in the hospital shortly thereafter, leading Doofenshmirtz to comment from his hospital bed that the show would be more apt if it was renamed Let's All Dance Until We're in Intensive Care. Robot Rodeo As the second annual Inator Creator Competition was being held, a number of O.W.C.A. agents, including Perry, were sent in for reconnaissance but were all captured and incarcerated by the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. Doofenshmirtz was hoping to win the prize belt himself, since Rodney had won the first one. However, his -inator wasn't complete and he struggled to finish it in time for the presentation. Intending to buy himself time, he activated a fog machine that hampered visibility in the convention, along with all of Danville. In the confusion, Rodney (who has previously won the first Inator Creator Competition) managed to activate his own invention, a Fog-Clear-Inator (which turned out to be an gigantic electric fan), which cleared up the room. Doofenshmirtz compensated for this by secretly helping the O.W.C.A. agents escape and releasing them into the convention to destroy the competitors' inventions. At the end of the ensuing fight, the electric fan was the last invention standing (since the agents refused to destroy because it was beneficial to mankind). By that time, Doofenshmirtz rolled his crudely-built invention out onto the convention floor. After setting it by the electric fan, he activated it. A fist with a boxing glove sprung out of it, called by Doofenshmirtz the "Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator", promptly smashing the electric fan to pieces, completely destroying it in the process, and forced Rodney to run off crying in defeat. Doofenshmirtz was declared the winner by default. Although Doof was delighted to win, exclaiming that default was his favorite way to win, he was disappointed to find out that the trophy belt was destroyed by the agents during the fight. The judge instead handed him a red balloon to substitute for the original prize. Doof decides to accept this, dubbing the prize "Balloony II", but a herd of robotic bulls it drew in stormed into the convention center and decimated the entire Quanity Inn building. Bullseye! The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. televised a competition in the Danville Arena where the winner would become the supreme leader of the organization. Agent P was also at the event, having been brought there by Doofenshmirtz after being captured in a bottle. For the opening, the dancers, including Doofenshmirtz and Rodney, sang the song Evil Tonight on stage. Lawrence Fletcher, who arrived at the arena due to misreading the location of his speech, entered through a trapdoor in the stage and is mistaken as one of the top three contestants. The other two contestants were Doofenshmirtz and Rodney; Dr. Diminutive was also a finalist, but was disqualified during the production number due to his height. The three contestants compete in various competitions, such as the Mechanical Mother competition and the Swimsuit competition, all of which Lawrence unsurprisingly loses due to his politeness and also because he doesn't fully understand what the contest is for. Rodney attempted to use Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-inator, which he renames the Make-Everything-Evil-izer to make himself more evil and thus secure his win. Doofenshmirtz accuses him of stealing his idea and they both fight to be shot with the -inator first. The fight accidentally makes the -inator hit Lawrence, turning him evil and causing him to win the last round of the competition, where the contestants try to intimidate the others with their most evil glare. Lawrence wins by so many points that he is elected Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Major Monogram advises Perry, through Perry's wrist communicator, to remind Lawrence of who he really is to turn him back to normal. Perry uses his jet pack to escape and turn the dart that Phineas and Ferb are riding on towards the Danville Arena and land in the middle of the arena. Lawrence sees them and he goes back to normal. He tosses aside his Supreme Leader medal, thus resigning as leader. While Doofenshmirtz and Rodney fight over the medal, Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb exit the arena, with Lawrence believing that he had just become the king of the pharmacists. Road to Danville The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are hosting up their annual Summer Stock Festival, and Doofenshmirtz has gotten the title role for the play. However, Doof ends up being lost along with Perry in the desert thanks to one of his -inators. As Doofenshmirtz and Perry walk their way through the desert to get back to Danville, Rodney was called in to take over Doofenshmirtz's role if Doof doesn't return when the play starts, much to Rodney's delight. Despite enduring so much heat while walking through the hot desert, Doofenshmirtz manages to locate Perry's jet-pack and uses it to transport himself and Perry out from the desert and back into Danville. To cut some slack for Doof, Perry activates the turbo mode, sending both himself and Doofenshmirtz into the play and knocking Rodney and an actress off the stage just as Doofenshmirtz delivers his first line, "Pizza delivery!". Doof's spectacular entrance resulted an outstanding applause from the audience, including the other evil scientists (with one of them happily saying "What an entrance!") With the play a complete success, Doof thanks Perry for helping out, though Perry points out that Doof is the one to be thanked because of his good entrance. Phineas and Ferb Save Summer The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were having their First Annual Disservice Awards at the Knights of Danville Hall, until they found out that the agents of O.W.C.A. are having their cadet graduation ceremony in the same ballroom they're using. As a result, both the agents and villains engaged into a fight, despite Major Monogram's attempt to calm both sides down. The fight ended up in stalemate, since the animals agents got themselves worn out while the evil scientists barely got out for their lives. This event caused Major Monogram to be fired from his job, since the security deposit for the ballroom was destroyed during the fight, which almost led to O.W.C.A.'s complete shutdown. Later on, the villains finally get themselves into the public spotlight when Doofenshmirtz announced that he has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn with his latest -inator, which has put much of the Tri-State Area and the O.W.C.A. in disarray. During a meeting at an abandoned warehouse, Doof explains that his -inator shoots out a tractor beam that uses the mass of the planet Jupiter as an anchor to pull the Earth away from its original orbit, and even showed the blueprints to prove that he created it. The villains are very delighted to see that Doofenshmirtz has actually succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once, and Rodney seizes the opportunity to assume his new role as leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., saying that it's time to enact their takeover of the Earth. Without hesitation, the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. managed to capture all of the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry, who managed to evade capture) and imprisoned them in their warehouse. They also hired five muscular goons to keep on watch for intruders coming to the warehouse. The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N later took over City Hall (and presumably the Tri-State Area as well) since the change in weather was causing civil unrest, which forced Doof's younger brother Mayor Roger to evade from the angry citizens by taking refuge on top of the building. At the villains' public conference in City Hall, Doofenshmirtz and Rodney explain to the public about the weather change and the true circumstances behind it. Just as Doofenshmirtz is about to present out L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s list of demands to the public, Rodney cuts him off by exclaiming to the public that he used Doof's blueprints to create an -inizor ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator, capable of moving the Earth so far away into a new Ice Age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands to the world won't be met. At that point, everyone in the world is horrified by this revelation, even a shocked Doofenshmirtz starts to realize that this is going out of hand. This event puts L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to finally get in contact with the world leaders, and after hours of waiting, the villains are informed by the world leaders (one of them is U.S. President Barack Obama) that all of their demands have finally been met except for one: the worldwide supply of pretzels. Staying true to his word, Rodney activates his -inizor, moving the Earth far away to perpetual winter. As the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. celebrate their newfound success of having the world under their grasp, Doofenshmirtz finally realizes that they have gone mad for world domination (mostly Rodney, who now embellishes that his plan is coming to success), and he finds this to be extremely uncomfortable, feeling extremely guilty of coming up with the idea of moving the Earth in the first place. Eventually, the captured O.W.C.A. agents were freed (thanks to a street rat whom Major Monogram befriended as a homeless person) and they battle the evil scientists again. However, both the animal agents and the villains soon realized that they are just repeating the same brawl back in the ballroom. Deciding that it is not worth it, all of the evil scientists decided to flee away from the scene to their separate ways, and the agents let them go. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz remains behind as he manages to stop Rodney from endangering the Earth by taking down the inizor (with the help from an arriving Major Monogram, Carl, Monty, and Perry), and Rodney is arrested and taken into custody for his crimes. Known Members *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (founder, resigned) **Norm (Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant, resigned) *Aloyse von Roddenstein (current leader, arrested) **Chloe (Roddenstein's robot assistant, fate unknown) **Orville Von Roddenstein (Roddenstein's son, fate unknown) *Dr. Bloodpudding (escaped) *Dr. Diminutive (escaped) *Dr. David Bringdown (escaped) *Dr. Charlie Bainbridge (escaped) *Professor Bannister (arrested) *Señor Killbot (escaped) *Warehouse Goons (fate unknown) *Lawrence Fletcher (former leader, resigned) Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vandals Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Gaolers Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extortionists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Incompetent Category:Deal Makers Category:Self-Aware Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains